Be Mine forever
by Floatingfalling
Summary: 'None of us can chose who we shall love' Erik loathed the idea of love, thinking no one could love him for who he is, until a young ingénue comes along and changes his belief's for good (E/C) (Kay Verse)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story, i do have a strong interest in writing, I especially like writing this...Fanfiction about the almighty masterpiece which has been given to us by Gaston leroux called The Phantom Of the opera**

**(This story is set in the Kay verse buttt miss Christine Daae has brunette curly hair instead of straight blonde hair i'm sorry i just prefer a brunette Christine) okay, so with that long intro i just want to say i hope you enjoy this story and stick with me as i develop these characters so sit back relax and please R&R enjoy…**

_**Erik's POV**_

I sit at my table staring blankly at a sheet of white blank paper, i sigh as i think of what i will design or as the Shah like's to put it, to create a masterpiece from my twisted mind i was to design a torture chamber for the Shah's own personal enjoyment if a poor unlucky person denies his wishes he can torture that person as he wishes i sit back in my chair and think..and just as i thought...nothing i cannot think of any sick twisted torture chambers for my heart was set on designing and building beautiful structures which will last throughout the ages but my abilities are being put to torture just because my face is twisted, malformed and monstrous doesn't mean my soul or mind is.. as many people have failed to understand, i am stopped from my daze as i hear a loud knock at my door,

"Im coming for allah's sake" i groan as i walk towards my door, i slightly creak it open and i see a worried Nadir

"Erik man!" he says as he bursts through the door

"What is is persian?" i say as i close the door, he paces around the room before saying

"The shah.."

"What about him?"

"He wants to see you!"

"And why is that a such a big deal and worry to you?" he grabs my arms and shouts

"He wants to see you..He wants to see you about a woman!"

i turn away and grit my teeth as my breathing starts to get heavier, i shake my head and whisper quietly to myself

"Keep it together man.." But just the thought of a poor innocent woman tearing off my mask and being faced with this just...it just..breaks my heart for no one will ever love me, i turn to nadir

"You see My friend you can go to any place you want to get 'Company' and 'Love' but me my friend cannot..it is just the way it is you see i have never felt kindness or love towards me or had any 'Company' but that is the kind of thing everyone takes for granted and therefore i hope you will accept my wishes and tell the shah i will not be arriving in front of his throne tonight"

"But Erik…" i clench my fists and gritted my teeth he was trying my patience, he could see this so he nodded and turned away

"As you wish" he then left and closed the door behind him i shook my head and stormed to the kitchen

"How dare he have the Gall to ask this of me!" i take the bottle of brandy off of the counter, and i walk to my study and slump back down to my plans for the torture chamber i sigh to myself

"Its going to be a long night.."

_**I hope you enjoyed my Very first chapter of my story, and i would be grateful if you could possibly review it.. So i will be back soon with another chapter hope to see you all then..Byee x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Erik's POV**_

i sit half Intoxicated having finished the last drop of brandy and a full design for a torture chamber, i laugh

"A maze of mirrors" i say throwing my arms up, and sighing

"Maybe i should give the shah a visit, and give him a piece of my mind" i laugh hysterically and roll my eyes as i hear the door knock once again, i stand up and stagger over to the door i swing it open expecting nadir to be standing there instead it is one of the palaces guards

"What can i help you with Monsieur?" he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and throws me outside on to the ground

"The shah would like to see you" i stand up and wipe the blood from my lip

"i thought i already said no"  
>"Now sir!"<p>

"Fine..Give me a few moments to compose myself"

"No sir, he wants you now" i grit my teeth and clench my fists just the same as i had Nadir, sadly this did not work and i had to agree

"Fine i said, so what does the Shah want to see me about?"

"He has a woman waiting for you to be your wife"

"well i don't want a wife, not one from Persia anyway"

"I'm Sure you will be surprised sir, now come along" feeling a bit more sober and in a state to walk in a straight line i said

"Well let us go then" as we walked to the palace people stared, people always stare

i walk through the doors and am confronted with the shah sitting at his throne

"Well your majesty im here" i say sarcastically throwing my arms in the air

"I can see that my master mason, so how are the plans for the torture chamber going?"

"Remarkably well, i-"

"That's not what i brought you here for " he said with a smirk

"Of course not" he clicked his fingers and one of the guards brought in a struggling girl and threw her on the floor

"Come here" he said beckoning me over, i walked over and the young woman stood up, i could only see her eyes but they were different they were emerald green i could tell straight away she was not persian, the shah walked over and tore the head scarf off, my eyes widened for she was the most beautiful women i had ever seen she had pale skin, Cherry red lips and a long bundle of chocolate curls which just fell below her shoulders

"So this young woman is eighteen and as pure as the driven snow she is all yours my master mason" he said as he chuckled evilly, he walked back over to his throne and sat

"Take her away..By the hand" she offered me her hand, i lifted up my slender bony cold hands and shakily placed mine on top of hers, she gasped and so did i

"Leave...Now" the shah commanded, i nodded and led her away once inside the apartment i let go of her hand and she fell to the floor crying

"Please Monsieur Don't make me do this"  
>"Mademoiselle What are you talking about?" she stood up and grabbed my arms<p>

"Please Monsieur don't put me through this" i shook my head and tried to comfort her

"I will not harm you in anyway..Y..You are s..safe Here, Mademoiselle"

"Thank You Monsieur..Thank you so much" she then started crying in to my chest, i don't know why but i felt some sort of compassion for this Woman..was it love..No it couldn't be i have never loved anyone before but i have never felt this way around any one…


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

I was kidnapped, and brought here to this strange country where people were Cruel and spoke to me like I was nothing but dirt then I was sold off to be someone's wife and now I'm here but there is something different about this man..He isn't Persian For his skin is pale and cold he dresses in heavy clothing when It is Too warm for it ..He speaks in a melodic Voice one which is from France and his eyes..his eyes are mesmerising they are a mix of blue and green those mismatched eyes are what drew me to him..he made me feel safe in a way. he said that he wouldn't harm me and I belive him there is something about that man which makes every word he says seem so genuine and true but one question remains why does he wear a mask I want to see his face, if he is so perfect in every other way, Manners,Eyes,Clothing, voice why does he hide his face? I look at him as he walks in the room

"Bonjour Mademouselle, excuse me for not introducing myself earlier, I see that you have now calmed down and I would like us to get to know eachother, so what's your name?" He said with power but warmth

"C..Christine Daae"

"Daae?" He asks tilting his head

"Any relation to the remarkable violinist?"

"My Father..Sir"

"Well I must say..your father was one of the best violinists I have ever heard his music, always brought a tear to my eye"

"And you are, Monsiour?" He looked at me nervously before stuttering out

"Er..Erik..My name is Erik Mademouselle" Erik I thought the name suited him so well

"Erik if you don't mind me asking why do you-" I was cut short by him shouting

"THE MASK, IT DOSNT MATTER WHY I WEAR THIS ACCURSED MASK!" I was in shock and I think he saw this

"I..I am so sorry..Mademouselle" he then walked away

**Erik's POV **

Oh I had really done it now, I had screamed at her when she asked a simple question Ofcourse she was going to ask about the mask..I mean it's not hard to miss, it practically covers up most of my face except my mouth, I storm in to my study and lock the door behind me I face the only mirror that's in the room and tear my mask off throwing it to the floor, then my excuse for a face is revealed, my horrible mismatched eyes that were sunken In, my malformed lips pale bony features exposed skull and the gaping whole where my nose never was, in anger I throw my fist in to the mirror it shatters and I scream falling to my knees as shards of glass pierce my skin, no one will ever love me not her..NO ONE ! I fall on my back and start singing to myself

"My mother bore me, in the southern wild.

I live in darkness, but my soul is light.

Light as the forehead of an English child.

But I'm in darkness and bereaved of light.

My mother taught me underneath a tree,

and sitting down before the heat of day,

she took me on her lap, and kissed me,

and pointing to the east, began to say.

Look upon the rising sun, their God does live,

and gives his light and gives his heat away,

and all the trees, and flowers, and beasts, and men,

receive their comfort from the morning threw the bright noon day.

And we are put on earth a little space,

that we may learn to bare the beams of love,

and these poor bodies and this ravaged face,

are but a cloud, and like a shady grove...

For when our souls have learned the heat to bear,

the clouds will vanish,

we will hear his voice saying,

Come out from the grove my love and care,

and around my golden tent like lambs rejoice.

Thus did my mother say and kissed me,

and thus I say to little English boy,

when we are both from light and dark clouds free,

and around the tent of God we both rejoice.

I will shade him from the heat,

till he can bear to lean in joy upon out father's knee,

and then I'll stand and stroke his silver hair,

and be like him, and he will then love me" everything then goes black...


End file.
